


Dangerous Territory

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pansy Parkinson is offered a chocolate frog card by Madam Malkin, she had no idea what it could lead to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Territory

The rain soaked Pansy's hair as she quickly ran from Madam Puddifoot's to Madam Malkin's, shutting the door loudly behind her as she shook off the rain.

"Horrible day," she muttered to herself, casting a drying charm.

"Miss Parkinson!" exclaimed Madam Malkin, looking extremely pleased to see her. "Welcome! Come in, come in. The weather is quite unfortunate."

"Indeed it is." Pansy scowled and handed her coat to Madam Malkin, who took it happily, used to Pansy's behaviour by now. Since Pansy was her best customer, she couldn't afford to incur her wrath.

"Here," said Madam Malkin, hanging up Pansy's coat and passing a basket towards her. "Have one of these. We wanted a few to celebrate Easter, but we over ordered so we're practically begging people to take them away."

"Er, thanks," said Pansy awkwardly, grabbing a chocolate frog. They were her guilty pleasure, but she was usually able to restrain herself from buying them. With the weather today, though, and her dismal mood, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist. "I'm just here to get a pair of wedding robes. Daphne's getting married next week and I want to look my very best. Narcissa suggested Twilfitt and Tattings, but you've always been good to me..."

Madam Malkin knew perfectly well that Pansy's indication that she may take business elsewhere was most likely an empty threat. Pansy had been coming to Madam Malkin’s faithfully since her first days at Hogwarts, though Madam Malkin certainly wasn’t going to completely ignore it. The girl was very picky. "Thank you, Miss Parkinson. What colour were you after?"

"Deep purple today. I usually go for green, as you know, but Draco bought a set of purple robes on a whim, and I want us to match. Honestly, that man, worse than his father when he gets an impulse." Pansy sighed as she thought back to the many items Draco had brought home because he'd felt like buying them at the time, even though he knew they'd end up in the attic within a week.

"How about these?" said Madam Malkin, walking towards the back of the shop. "They're new, just got them in yesterday. Quite the fashion statement in France, right now."

Pansy eyed them carefully, they were a different design to the robes she usually wore, but she was always looking to stand out. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to try them," she said stuffily, not wanting to give Madam Malkin the satisfaction of knowing she might be onto a winner.

"Indeed it can't, Miss Parkinson," Madam Malkin agreed, showing Pansy to the changing room. "I'm sure you'll look lovely. You have the figure to wear anything."

"I know," said Pansy confidently, stepping into the changing room and pulling the curtains together. She hung the robes up and sat on the bench, opening the chocolate frog. It had been months since she'd had her last one, so she kept her hands firmly around it so it couldn't get away. Thankfully, it appeared to have been sleeping, since it only moved once, and slowly at that, allowing Pansy to gobble it all up in one bite.

As embarrassed as she was, there was no-one around, and she was able to revel in the wonderful taste of the chocolate on her tongue. If anyone knew how weak she was when it came to anything sweet, they'd use it against her, and Pansy wasn't about to let that happen, no matter how good it tasted.

She glanced at the chocolate frog card and frowned when she saw it was Harry Potter. She should have tossed it aside as she usually did, but she kept it in her hands, moving it from side to side and watching him. She'd never noticed before that he was smirking confidently, his hands casually in his pockets. He looked arrogant, and she felt a tingling between her legs; she'd always been attracted to arrogant men, which was exactly why she liked Draco so much.

Annoyed that someone like Potter could cause her body to react so, she threw the card in her handbag and began to undress. She didn't want to be too long, she didn't have much time since her future in-laws had requested her attendance at dinner tonight. She folded her robes neatly and placed them on the bench, accidentally knocking her handbag off it at the same time.

"Ugh." Pansy bent down and picked it up, gathering the things that had sprawled across the changing room floor. This included the chocolate frog card, which she found herself drawn towards again; that smirk was really working its magic on her. Feeling a growing ache between her legs, she sat on the bench and slipped her left hand downwards, towards her pussy.

Nobody had to know what she was about to do, and they never would as long as she didn't tell them. The fact that she was in public intensified her arousal, and she blushed profusely as her index finger found her clitoris. It was poking out if its hood, and Pansy didn't even have to wet her fingers; her body was already naturally wet and ready. She rubbed in hard, neat circles, trying not to make too loud a noise. Casting a silencing spell would have ruined the excitement of being in public and possibly caught, and she pictured Madam Malkin walking in on her masturbating to a picture of Potter on a chocolate frog card. She groaned and bit her lip, smirking at the image.

Pansy placed the card down on the bench in front of her and lifted her right leg up for an easier angle. She brought her right hand down to her pussy and teased her entrance before plunging a finger straight into it. She gasped a little louder than she'd expected, and pursed her lips shut as she heard footsteps and voices coming her way.

"Oh, yes, I do quite like that..."

Paranoid that the nearby women would hear her masturbating, Pansy forced herself to stop for a moment. Her pussy throbbed as she waited for them to pass, her fingers still thrust inside her and hovering over her clit. It was only seconds that they loitered outside the changing room, but it felt like hours, and as soon as their footsteps faded into the distance, she carried on fucking herself furiously.

Pansy was so wet now that her fingers were soaking wet, and she could feel her juices running down her thighs and onto the bench beneath her. She mentally chastised herself as her eyes were glued to the smirking photograph of Potter, his arrogance feeding her arousal and drawing her closer to a climax. Her need to be filled growing, she thrust a second finger inside and increased her pace, impatience flooding her body as she desired the ultimate pleasure, even if it had been brought about by the arrogant, haughty picture of Potter.

That thought and the sudden voice of Madam Malkin asking if she was all right were too much for Pansy, and she fucked herself over the edge, having one of the most intense orgasms of her life. She rode her climax and slowly came down off her high, her breathing ragged and uneven.

"I'm fine," Pansy replied once she'd got her breath back. She quickly grabbed her wand and cleaned herself up, then got rid of the mess she'd made on the bench. "I'll be out a minute."

Not wanting to take any longer and cause Madam Malkin to become suspicious of her, Pansy changed back into her own robes, gathered her things and left the changing room without trying the new robes on. They'd probably fit, and if they didn't, she'd just have to get herself down to Twilfitt and Tatting's.

"Do you like them?" asked Madam Malkin, guiding her towards the till.

"They'll do," she said haughtily, worried the effects of her recent orgasm would be apparent on her face. "Hurry up, woman, I haven't got all day."

"Right, sorry." Madam Malkin took the robes and checked the price, then read it out to her. Pansy waved her hands casually; the price wasn't an issue, she had enough money.

"There." Pansy flung a handful of galleons onto the counter and grabbed the robes, not even waiting for them to be placed in a bag. She was too eager to get out of there and go back home, to see her future husband and in-laws, and try to forget this embarrassing incident ever happened.

The rain had thankfully stopped as she exited the shop, and just as she got ready to Apparate she noticed a rubbish bin. With a heavy sigh she threw away the chocolate frog card, and vowed never to eat another chocolate frog as long as she lived. The risk of seeing Potter as an arrogant sod again was too great, and she wasn't sure she could live with herself if she was forced to masturbate over him more than once.

Once was enough of a mistake.

There was no doubt that if she continued to eat chocolate frogs that she would get Potter’s card again.

No, Pansy couldn't, _wouldn't_ , let that happen. It was dangerous territory; a place she didn't want to be, and she wasn't going to let Potter lead her astray. That was Draco's job, and he was really rather good at it.

Though as she began to Apperate she could still taste the chocolate on her lips. She did have a terrible sweet tooth.


End file.
